


Organized Chaos

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #27:  Paradox</p>
    </blockquote>





	Organized Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #27: Paradox

Hunched over her notebook, she sketches with absentminded purpose while Cobb and Arthur talk over by the kitchenette. They’re discussing the intricacies of the latest job.

Feeling a presence over her shoulder she looks up and sees Eames glance from her drawing to her. He smiles and, placing a coffee mug on the table, sits in the chair to her right.

Leaning back and taking a sip of his own drink, he observes, “There’s a method to the madness.”

“The inmates running the asylum?” she jokes and stares at her drawing.

Eames’ laugh makes her smile and she sketches faster.

  



End file.
